pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Academia Articuno/Acto 03
LUGAR: Habitación de Taiyo y Ryū Ryū''/zzzzzzzzzz'' Taiyō''/zzzzzzzzzzz'' Hikami''/abre'' la puerta con una tarjeta. Jimen-kun, Tsukimine-san! Despierten~! Los dos''/zzzzzzzz'' Ame''/semi-sonámbula''. Hikami-chan, eso no funcionará. Hikami''/sonríe?'' Oh eso lo sé, solo estoy siendo cortés. Kesshō, Vent Glace. Kesshō usó Viento Hielo! Los dos''/tiritando.'' Ryū: POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ?! Taiyō: Meh, puedo ser peor. Ame suele hacer que nuestro Milotic use Escaldar. ---- full|center ---- Acto 03: Adaptación LUGAR: Exterior de la Academia, cerca del bosque. Taiyō''/se soba los ojos.'' SON LAS 10 DE LA MADRUGADA. EN UN DOMINGO. Por qué tenemos que entrenar más temprano? Tsukuyomi''/en la cabeza de Taiyo, bostezando.'' Él tiene razón, son horas indignas! Nokoribi: Oye, podría ser peor, y volveremos para el almuerzo. Sólo queremos comprobar qué poderes tienen. Hikami/en brazos de Ame. Aún así, no se debe despertar a la gente tan temprano en un domingo. Ame: Bueno, pero por qué tenemos que ir al claro? La escuela está vacía. No habría problema en entrenar en el patio. Ryū: Existe el riesgo de destruir el equipo, y cómo explicaremos eso? Llegan al claro. Hikami: Bueno~ /saca su Gema Hielo de su broche de pelo. Creo que es mejor empezar! Hikami/Glacial Core, Freeze! Ryū/Blazing Core, Burn! ---- Transformation Sequence! ---- Hikami, como Snowy Glaceon: Bueno, intenten ustedes. Piensen fuerte, e intenten decir el comando. Taiyō/se concentra. Ame/se concentra. Los ojos de Tsukuyomi y Hikari brillan en negro y rosa al mismo tiempo que se introducen en sus gemas. --Nocturnal Core, loaded-- --Luminous Core, loaded-- --Download ready, input activating code-- Taiyō/Nocturnal Core, Obscure! Ame/Luminous Core, Illuminate! ---- Transformation Sequence! ---- Ame, con la Gema en su palma, empieza a girar en su centro, haciendo alargar su pelo y que le salgan orejas y cola de Eevee. Una camisa sin mangas marrón aparece en su torso, seguida por una bufanda color crema que simula el pelaje del cuello de un Eevee. unos guantes sin dedos rodean sus manos, al mismo tiempo que una falda marrón -sujetada con un cinturón crema- parece en su cintura, seguida de unas botas de alto de tobillo color marrón. Su cabello, con algunas franjas castañas, es recogido en una cola detrás de su oreja derecha, y su Gema es incrustada en una luna creciente y pasa a su muñeca derecha. ---- Taiyō es envuelto en energía azul marino, sujetando la Gema Siniestro con dos manos. Empieza a girar sobre sí mismo, mientras que unos pantalones grises aparecen junto con una camiseta negra. Un abrigo gris, con un patrón similar al de un Poochyena cubre su torso, al mismo tiempo que unos guantes negros sin dedos cubren sus manos. Unas botas militares negras cubren sus pies, así como le salen orejas y cola de Poochyena. Su cabello ahora con mechas grises es atado con una cinta gris, dejándoselo en una cola baja. Su Gema es incrustada en una luna creciente y pasa a su muñeca izquierda. ---- Glowing Eevee! Night Poochyena! ---- Ame, como Glowing Eevee: Huh, juraría que acabo de dar al menos 10 piruetas. Taiyō, como Night Poochyena: Bueno, se siente algo raro... Ryū, como Blazing Growlithe: Lo siguiente es invocar sus armas. Cada Enjoyado tiene dos armas, por ejemplo:/crea una pequeña llama que se transforma en una espada con motivo de fuego. Yo tengo una espada, así como un mazo. /vuelve la espada en flamas y las reforma en un mazo incrustado en gemas rojas con forma de ascuas. Hikami: Yo, por mi parte, tengo una lanza,/crea una esfera de aire frío de la que se genera una lanza con motivo de copo de nieve. así como una cadena. /se disuelve la lanza en nieve y los copos se agrandas y se juntan formando una cadena. Ryū: Ustedes tienen arcos, pero qué otra arma tienen? Ame: Pues... veamos. ''/invoca su arco con una chispa de luz. Taiyō''/hace lo mismo.'' Ambas armas se disuelven, creando un báculo marrón con un aro encapsulando una esfera clara para Glowing Eevee y un escudo negro con un motivo de anillos encerrando una creciente en azul marino para Night Poochyena. Hikami/algo sorprendida. Huh, es inusual tener un escudo como arma, y más cuando tu arma principal es algo que debes usar con tus dos manos. Ryū: Bueno, cierto,pero eso no es el punto. Veamos que pueden hacer en una batalla! Taiyō: ...I'm not sure that would be fair. Ryū''/wtf'' Ame: Night tiene razón. Apenas si sabemos lo que hacemos, y creo que sería mejor practicar primero con blancos fijos. Hikami: Glowing-san tiene razón, Blazing. Es algo injusto. Ryū''/suspiro.'' Está bien, usen las dianas. ---- GlowingEevee cambia por arco y flecha. NightPoochyena cambia por arco y flecha. GlowingEevee usa Stelle di Velocità! NightPoochyena usa Speed Star! El ataque da en el blanco! ---- Ryū''/wtf'' Por qué lo dijeron en italiano e inglés? y porqué Estrella Rápida en vez de Rapidez? ---- GlowingEevee cambia por báculo. NightPoochyena cambia por escudo. GlowingEevee usó Scoppio Sonico-'' ---- ''Las gemas de todos empiezan a brillar. Hikami: Un Maldecido está cerca. Ryū''/muestra colmillos.'' Y por lo que huelo, muy cerca. Es.../''apunta hacia el bosque, al sur''. Por ahí! los cuatro se van por donde Ryū indicó. ---- LUGAR: Al sur del bosque, cerca de un lago. Un portal, con un mandala con patrón de rayos, resplandece a la orilla del lago. Ryū: Aquí es, la entrada a un Ambiente Maldito. Hikami: Espero estén preparados, no sabemos que hay adelante. Ame''/temblando un poco.'' S-sí. Taiyō''/agranda su escudo.'' Entremos. Los cuatro cruzan el portal, y este desaparece en una onda de gotas y descargas. ---- LUGAR: Un prado en plena lluvia, con árboles hechos de electricidad y todo cubierto por agua. Ame''/sujetando su arco.'' Es muy extraño... Es como si nunca hubiera habido vida aquí. Hikami: Es la primera sensación de todos, te adaptarás pronto. Ryū''/sujeta su espada con fuerza.'' Creo que algo se acerca... ---- Un Chinchouditto apareció! BlazingGrowlithe usó Nitrocarga (Espada)! Chinchouditto se debilitó! ---- Hikami: Agua y Eléctrico. Puede ser que salgan dos Orbes de este. Taiyō: Con esa lógica, Aquel Hauntercosa también tendría que haber dejado dos orbes. Ryū''/cambia su espada por su mazo.'' A veces pasa, a veces no. Depende de la emoción más fuerte en el momento del nacimiento. Hikami''/hace aparecer su lanza.'' Si es ira, es un tipo fuego o un tipo eléctrico, si es obsesión un tipo hada, y así. El de anoche pudo haber nacido del odio, por ser tipo fantasma. ---- Fast Sequence ---- Chinchouditto usó Rayo Carga! SnowyGlaceon usó Vent Glace! Chinchouditto x4 se debilitaron! Chinchouditto x10 usó Rayo Burbuja! NightPoochyena usó (Arco)Speed Star! BlazingGrowlithe usó (Mazo) Humareda! Chinchouditto x5 usó Hidropulso! GlowingEevee usó (báculo) Forza Naturale! Adaptación se convirtió en Bomba Fango! Los Chinchouditto se desvanecieron! ---- LUGAR: Fin del Ambiente, un gran pilar de agua y electricidad. Taiyō''/usa su escudo como disco para cortar el flujo del pilar.'' Slash! Ryū''/wtf'' Sigo sin entender por qué lo dices en inglés. Taiyō: Cuz' is more interesting this way. Hikami''/un poco molesta.'' Dejen eso para después. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de algo más grave. ---- full|center ---- Lanturneditto apareció! SnowyGlaceon cambia por cadena. SnowyGlaceon usó Lyophilisation! Es muy eficaz! Lanturneditto perdió 18% de su salud! Lanturneditto usó Trueno! ''GlowingEevee perdió 32% de su salud! NightPoochyena usó Bite! Lanturneditto perdió 12% de su salud! Lanturneditto retrocedió! BlazingGrowlithe cambia por Espada. BlazingGrowlithe usó Calcinación! Lanturneditto perdió 22% de su salud! Lanturneditto usó Surf! Es muy eficaz contra BlazingGrowlithe! No es muy eficaz contra SnowyGlaceon... BlazingGrowlithe perdió 57% de su salud! SnowyGlaceon perdió 31% de su salud! ''GlowingEevee y NightPoochyena perdieron 36% de su salud! NightPoochyena cambia por arco. NightPoochyena usó Payback Arrow! Lanturneditto perdió 34% de su salud! GlowingEevee cambia por báculo. GlowingEevee usó Incantavoce! Lanturneditto perdió 19% de su salud! --Hikami''/cambia por lanza.'' Hora de terminar con esto!-- SnowyGlaceon usó Tempête de Neige! Lanturneditto se disolvio! SnowyGlaceon subió al Nivel 23! BlazingGrowlithe subió al Nivel 21! GlowingEevee subió al Nivel 16! NightPoochyena subió al Nivel 16! ---- LUGAR: La orilla del lago, con el Ambiente Maldito desvaneciéndose. Hikami''/se destransforma.'' Bueno, eso es luchar contra un Maldecido. Ryū''/se destransforma y recoge los Orbes Agua y Eléctrico.'' Les dije, dos orbes. Ame''/se destransforma junto con Taiyo.'' Bueno, Eso fue... agotador. Qué hora es? Nokoribi''/mira al cielo.'' Deben de ser las 4 de la tarde, por la posición del sol. Los gemelos y sus pokémon''/tiemblan.'' Taiyō: NO TUVIMOS ALMUERZO. USTEDES PROMETIERON ALMUERZO. Ame: COMER. AHORA. Ryū: Bien, bien, Hikami y yo haremos el almuerzo. Hikami: Pero...yo no prometí nada... Ryū: Eh?! Hikari''/mueve su cola.'' No me importa quien cocine, solo ALIMÉNTENOS. Taiyō: Creo que deberíamos comer en la habitación de Ame y Hikami-san, no hay nada en la nuestra para cocinar. Ryū''/molesto.'' Si no te hubieras comido todo lo que había en el refrigerador, no tendríamos ese problema. Taiyō: Eso fue culpa de Tsukuyomi! Tsukuyomi: Tú también comiste, no me eches la culpa. Hikami: Como sea, solo vamos. Les parece algo picante? Creo que puedo hacer pasta con salsa de Tamate e Higog y Helado de bayas Monli de postre. Ame: Por mí está bien, solo nada con bayas Rautan. ---- full|center ---- Categoría:Episodios